It's My Life
by WildRose04
Summary: The Imperial Court is decaying and now a new hero must step from the shadow of the old. OOC and AU rating for language, violence and adult themes. Complete.
1. One

I found my disks at last, hurrah hurrah. Anyone reading this should be glad I had to re-submit this since this has forced me to heavily edit the piece. Hopefully, I have managed to do so without endangering the original work I imagined many years ago. 

p.s. This is not a crossover of any kind. Please don't use Kaumi, he is my character based on a real person.

Disclaimer: I own my mind, I own my story, I **don't** own these characters. I am **borrowing** them and will return them, slightly worse for wear and altered a little maybe, but will hopefully give some people a little peek at what I believe is going on inside the main character's head. So don't sue! xx" I'm a poor college student and can't afford a lawyer, so I just don't think it's worth the time and money, y'know? oo" Enough babble, more story! Oh, and I don't own Bon Jovi either.

* * *

It's My Life  
WildRose04 

It was snowing as Makoto walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo. The thousandth year of peace was nearly over. Makoto knew it, Pluto and Saturn knew it, Usagi knew it. The reason Makoto wore a frown as she walked was that Usagi didn't care. Chibi-Usa had yet to go back for her training, despite the many times Makoto had yelled at the queen. She believed that nothing would happen, and if it did, the ginzuishou would save them again. Unbeknownst to Usagi was that it would fade when the year ended. Then it would be up to the Senshi. At least, the five of them that could fight.

The Inner System court were all pregnant. At different stages, but all three too far to fight. Sailormoon would be non-existent without the ginzuishou. And the Asteriods were of no use; Makoto was using her little bit of spare time to train them. This was why she was heading toward the palace this cold day.

"Who goes there?" A slightly masculine voice rang out clearly in the cold air.

Makoto looked up the palace wall, the hood of her red velvet cloak falling back. "Someone for you to skewer on that Arkansas Toothpick of yours", she retorted as Sailoruranus jumped down, deftly landing in a kneeling positon in the snow.

"Funny, Kino-san. So funny I forgot to laugh." Haruka was a blond woman of slight, but muscular, build. She towered over Makoto by several inches, but still showed her great respect. Haruka knew about Makoto's past. Makoto wasn't sure how she knew, but recognized this as the source of that respect.

"Who is it?" said a mature, feminine voice. "Oh, konnichiwa Makoto. Here to babysit the Brat Quartet again?" Michiru, Sailorneptune and Haruka's life partner, walked up. Late because she had probably been straightening her fuku and hair. Makoto nodded to the aqua-haired beauty and stepped through the gates as they opened, then closed for her. "The sea is moving in strange ways", commented Michiru.

"Yes it is, the wind carries a heavy unrest with it. But it is distant right now. So," Haruka turned to Michiru with a grin on her face, "where were we..."

Makoto froze in shock seconds after stepping into the courtyard. The Asteroids, the rag-tag team of girls Usagi had shown mercy to after Neherina died, had Sailorsaturn hogtied and gagged and were dancing around the bound senshi. "Enough!" rang out Makoto's voice as she stormed toward the group. All four girls froze and Hotaru looked up hopefully at the approaching thunderstorm called Sailorjupiter. "What in the world do you four think you are doing? Line up for inspection, now!" Makoto walked by the four, hands behind her back, a real dictator in silk and velvet. "Ceres, straighten up! Pallas, stop making faces! And for the love of life, Juno, let go of Besu!" These orders were ignored, as usual, frustrating Sailorjupiter to no end. No matter, they would suffer for it later. "Alright, look. Today you are going to learn how to act civil in public. As you all know, the queen holds daily audiences with the public in the throne room. We are going to be standing duty, despite how her Majesty hates it, and you will be silent and observe good behavior for the next five hours. Any questions?" Pallas raised her hand.

"Will we be able to play with Usa-chan today?" Makoto stood tight-lipped for a few moments, thinking.

"The princess is with her tutor this afternoon. I am sorry, but no. Now come on, we're late."

The last seven hours of her life had been pure hell. Besu chased Juno through the crowd, knocking down ten people. Pallas snuck off to find Chibi-Usa three times, forcing Makoto to search the whole palace for her. The grand finale of it all was when Ceres jumped into King Endymion's arms, pronouncing her undying love for him. They were dodging lightning and doing up-downs for two hours straight after that. Makoto's roommate, Kaumi Shirou, walked through the door then, breaking her train of thought.

"Hey love, tough day at work?" he joked, recieving an icy glare from the green-eyed senshi as an answer. "Fine then, be a bitch. Guess you don't want to know what I bought today," Kaumi continued. "It's actually for you. But hey, if you don't want it there's probably a more deserving girl out there." Kaumi grinned at Makoto, making her want to kiss him and rip his throat out at the same time.

Kaumi and Makoto had met through friends; one of Makoto's few aquiantances outside of the Senshi had married Kaumi's best friend. They became instant friends and were now sharing an apartment as close to the palace as possible. Kaumi had come up with the idea one day, giving the excuse that it would save them both money. Makoto hoped it meant more, but so far it seemed she was wrong.

"Take a picture, Mako-chan. It'll last longer." She blushed. Kaumi had caught Makoto staring for the third time that night.

"I'd never take a picture of you, Kaumi. You'd break the camera.", she shot back. Kaumi pushed her gently, soon recieving a shove back. This continued for a few minutes until...**crash**. Kaumi had gone flying into the couch, tipping the piece of furniture and himself on the floor.

"Excellent fall, but I'd only give your landing a 9.0" Kaumi glared as he got up.

"Shut up and help me put the couch upright, will ya?" Makoto only grinned.

"You're the big, strong guy, you put it back." This was said as the apparently young woman walked around the fallen three-seater to help her friend.

"One, two, three", they said in unison, tipping the couch back onto its legs. Soon after, both were asleep in seperate bedrooms, each dreaming of the other.

It was colder today. The date was December 16, 1000 A.F. Christmas was coming up soon, but Makoto wasn't worried about that; it was New Years that wouldn't leave her alone. They had fifteen days left at most, and the Asteroids weren't near ready. Haruka and Michiru had disappeared a few days ago, and Setsuna was sick now. The worst part was that nobody knew what she had.

"Kino-san, thank Kami-sama you're here." said a small voice. She looked down to see the owner of the voice, Chibi-Usa, tugging on her cloak. The name meant "Small Rabbit", and fit the girl perfectly with her mother's short stature and the telltale odangoes of the Moon line. The only way to tell the difference between mother and daughter would eventually be the hair and eyes.

"Why do you say that, Small Rabbit?" replied the velvet-clad form.

"It's Puu. She keeps mumbling about a gate and won't stay in bed. Papa found her collapsed in the hall I can't go in." Makoto stopped walking, the young girl bumping into her.

"Have you taken her henshin stick?" The pink haired child shook her head.

"Momma said not to because it would take the magic away from it. Why?" The girl recieved no answer as Makoto ran for the palace doors.

"Where is she?" Makoto had just been to Setsuna's room to find it empty. "Where is my Sensai, dammit!" She pushed aside a group of courtiers; flatterers trying to gain favor with the queen.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sailorjupiter. Sailorpluto is lying in bed where she belongs." Usagi sat calm and cool on her throne, the perfect Ice Queen.

"Don't give me that, Usagi. She's gone along with her henshin stick. You knew she wouldn't abandon her post as long as there's breath in her lungs!" Makoto was furious. Setsuna, loyal to her job until the end, was now missing. Yet Usagi, the champion of love and justice long ago, was acting oblivious to this fact.

"Calm yourself, Sailorjupiter. She is a sensible woman and knows when to stand down. Especially to sickness." Makoto grabbed the queen's slender shoulders, shaking her harshly.

"My name is Makoto, not Sailorjupiter! This isn't your little dreamland any more, Usagi. This is a real as rain crisis that won't go away. Setsuna could be fucking _dead_ in a hall somewhere, and all you are doing is sitting there entertaining these snobby little bloodsuckers that want nothing but power and money while your world suffers and the ginzuishou grows paler every day. Have you noticed that yet, Usagi? The crystal is dying, just like the peace. Now wake up and do something before this all crumbles at our feet. Dammit, I will not die for your ignorance. I will _not_!" This little speech was finished as Endymion finally suceeded in pulling Makoto off his wife and pinned her to the floor.

"Stop this foolishness, Sailorjupiter. The ginzuishou is just as strong as ever and nothing is going to happen when the new year comes. You seem stressed, dear. Why don't you go home and rest." Usagi was standing above her by this time and was reaching to touch Makoto's face. Makoto bit at Usagi's hand, forcing her to retract it quickly.

"What has happened to you, Usagi? You used to be so kind and good. Now all you are is a brokendown hero." With this said, Makoto kicked Endymion off, stood up, and stormed out. A figure in the shadows watched the whole thing and stealthily made its exit behind the aggravated senshi.

A week passed, and far too quickly. Setsuna was dead; Makoto found her a hallway away from the Time Gateway and had brought her home. She and Hotaru took turns sitting with Setsuna and guarding the continuem. It didn't matter in the end; Makoto had come home on Thursday to find Hotaru crying. Minutes later, paramedics came and left, taking the body with them. The funeral had been on Saturday. Now, Setsuna was lying in cryostasis and the city was in mourning. Soon Makoto would have to take her place as the new Guardian, but for now she had other things to take care of. It was nearing time for the holidays, then the New Year. They had to get the Asteroids ready to fight, because no one else could. It was down to an ancient entity, two lovers, a girl, and four children. Only a miracle could help them now.

* * *

Yes, I know this thing is fairly shitty. Please be merciful, I was a...holy shit, a freshman in high school when I wrote this. That's over four years ago people. Unfortunately, editing hasn't helped it much since I had to be careful not to change the entire damn thing. Anyway, review, slam, flame, whatever. At this point, I'm just grateful you read it. 


	2. Two

Part II. Hope you enjoyed the first part, and some confusing stuff will be explained. Enjoy this now. 

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Kaumi is a real person please don't use this portrayal of him without asking me, and I don't own Bon Jovi. The story idea is mine, however. Please don't sue, it's not worth it.

* * *

It's My Life  
WildRose04 

Makoto was taking a one-day holiday. She and Hotaru were currently walking down Tokyo's Main Street, glancing inside windows to see what lay inside. Makoto had already bought Kaumi's present months ago, a broadsword of forged steel. It was a beautifully made weapon with the curious design of a crownbearing dragon carved into the hilt. She had spent countless hours carefully copying it from a ring she'd found in his room. Makoto had then taken this design to a blacksmith she knew of in Russia, one of the last. The sword had been lying, carefully polished and wrapped in oiled skins, under her bed for almost a year now. She couldn't wait to watch him open it after breaking Kaumi's last sword. Today, though, she was taking Hotaru around town to do her last minute shopping. And, to see what Hotaru might like. Setsuna wouldn't want them to cry over her, so they would go on with the holidays as planned.

Hotaru stopped in front of a window. Makoto looked back at her.

"Come on Hotaru, we don't have all day for dilly dallying." Hotaru just kept looking in the window. Curious, Makoto walked back to see what had enchanted her small friend. Inside the window of a specialty dress shop was a beautiful, deep purple dress. The shade of violet was so dark it seemed almost black. Tiny embroidered silver stars gave the dress an unearthly shine in the clear winter daylight.

"May I try it on, Mako-chan? Please?"

Makoto laughed, "It's your choice, dear." But Hotaru didn't hear her; she was already half in the door.

Of course the dress fit perfectly. It was a long sleeved off-the-shoulder affair of smooth silk with an empress waist and floor length full skirt. The skirt had nothing under it to add volume, but didn't need it either; the fabric had a subtle stiffness to it, just enough to not appear limp without looking like a parachute. Hotaru loved it. Unfortunately, the dress was priced at over $500. She had nowhere to really wear it. Sadly, Hotaru gave up the gown and dejectedly followed Makoto out of the shop.

Gift shopping complete, the two stopped in at the Sakura Hill Shrine. Grandfather-Sensai had passed away of a stroke years ago, but Rei and her husband Yuichiro still lived there. They had three children, all boys; Rei desperately hoped this fourth baby would be a girl. After giving the three children their gifts and paying their respects to the local spirits and ancestors, Makoto and Hotaru left. When Hotaru was safely at her new home with Haruka & Michiru, Makoto went back to the dress shop.

Christmas day. Makoto was the first awake, and Kaumi was soon awakened by a rambunctious brunette with a wrapped object in her arms jumping on him. This was their tradition of six years; they would open each others gifts first thing in the morning, then wait for the other Outer System senshi to arrive. But this would be the first time that one would be missing.

Kaumi opened his gift after convincing Makoto to get off of him. It was a broadsword, intricately engraved. Kaumi hugged Makoto tightly, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth, as he got up. She could have died happily then and there. Picking up a small package in green metallic wrapping, Kaumi handed Makoto her present. She began to unwrap it.

"Don't." A small, simple word. She stopped and looked up at him.

"If I don't unwrap it, I'll go crazy." Kaumi smiled again, causing Makoto to melt.

"That's the idea. Keep it wrapped until I tell you otherwise." Makoto gave him her best pout and everything, but nothing worked. Finally, she gave up.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave it wrapped." She went into the living room, placed it under the tree, and went to get dressed.

Later that day, the others came. After eating dinner and cleaning up, the gifts were unwrapped. The last to be opened was the dress Hotaru had loved. She threw a fit, saying Makoto shouldn't have bought it, but Makoto only smiled.

The next day, Makoto's annual slavery began. Year after year, Makoto had been slapped with the responsibility of planning the New Year's Ball. She hated spending nearly all her time at the palace; shopping to do, menus to plan, an entire palace to decorate. Fortunatly, she recieved a great deal of help this year from an unknown youth. She had no memory of seeing him before, yet the young man seemed familiar. He introduced himself as Darius, a new gaurd. Makoto accepted this, seeing as how she was being so rushed, and moved on.

* * *

Ta da, Chapter II. All flames, slams, comments, etc. go in the box that comes up when you click that funny little button down there. That box is called a review box. It's for reviews. Huh, imagine that! 


	3. Three

Part III. Glad you lived this long. And the last chapter was a bunch of fluff, I know, get over it! " that fluff is very important to the story, just wait, ok? Now, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Kaumi is a real person please don't use this portrayal of him without asking me, and I don't own Bon Jovi. The story idea is mine, however. Please don't sue, it's not worth it.

* * *

It's My Life  
WildRose04 

Three days had passed since Darius first appeared at the palace. So far, everything was ahead of schedule thanks to him. Makoto was dead beat with three more days to go and still no sign of trouble. She was beginning to think that perhaps it was just paranoia and not truth about the peace going; perhaps the peace would last. Perhaps Usagi was right, that there was nothing to worry about. Perhaps...

Makoto woke with a start. She had fallen asleep at her worktable set up in the throne room. Darius was standing over her, and it was him speaking that had woken the slumbering senshi. "We are done decorating in here, Admiral, and are ready to move on to the dining hall. Are your sketches complete?" Makoto handed him the pad silently, looking up into his young face. Funny, but she had never noticed those silver flecks in his eyes. Makoto didn't have long to look, though, before he bowed and left, smiling slightly at her. The smile sent chills down Makoto's spine, exciting the warrior and frightening her at the same time. It seemed so familiar, yet the exact source of that familiarity seemed out of grasp.

It was the night before the ball, the countdown had begun. With 24 hours to go exactly, several things had suddenly gone wrong. The fireworks had not come yet, half the cooks were threatening to quit over the delay in the arrival of their supplies, and most of the china was missing. Tomorrow Makoto was supposed to go with Kaumi and help him find something "suitable," though she saw nothing wrong with his Marines dress uniform. As Chief Commander of the Imperial Army, Makoto had no choice but to wear either her fuku or the dress uniform of her rank. Most likely, Hotaru and Michiru would drag her out tomorrow to hunt down a dress anyway though, something Makoto wasn't looking forward to. But right now, it looked like nothing of the sort would happen and she would be stuck in the palace all day sifting through every nook and cranny looking for the missing china or yelling off the ear of some poor grocery over the phone because he can't find the manager, just like every year. And once again, it seemed that she would run home, shower, and change into her uniform an hour before to make sure everything was ready after pulling an all nighter and being there all day, just like every year.

It was 9:00 in the morning, and they were finally done. Makoto went home to take a shower and try to get some sleep. She had been napping for maybe two hours when Michiru and Hotaru burst in with a traumatized-looking Haruka and gaggle of Asteroids in tow. The next six hours were spent dragging a half-dead Makoto around, trying on dress after dress, and getting a headache from the younger four's chattering. Finally, they found something Makoto didn't absolutely hate. It was a silver silk Cheong Sam with a green dragon embroidered following the side up the front, wrapping around the collar to end on the opposite side with the head. The slit on both sides stopped just at the hip. Worn under it was a green silk bodysuit. Silver ivy embroidery wrapped around the entire suit, circling the arms and legs. "With slippers and your scabbard belt, you'll kill Mako-san." Makoto didn't care. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

That night, Makoto made her entrance. Instead of being early, she walked in "fashionably late" on the arm of Kaumi, her best friend and date. Garbed in her outfit with a silver circlet disappearing into her hair, which Michiru had in some French twisty thingy that was driving Makoto nuts, and wielding the everpresent katana, covered by her red velvet cloak, people wondered if Makoto had gone completely insane.

Everything appeared normal in the palace, but something wasn't quite right. Makoto could sense it. Glancing to the left, she could see the outline of a young man. It was Darius, and he was grinning. The supposed gaurd was up to something, and it wasn't good.

Time passed quickly for awhile. Everyone danced and laughed, without a single worry. Everyone but Makoto. Darius would not leave her alone. If he wasn't asking her to dance, he was hovering nearby, waiting for another chance to ask. Finally, Makoto agreed, hoping the young man would leave her alone afterwards. How wrong she was.

Darius led the senshi onto the floor, a small smile on his lips. He was pale and his hair seemed dark purple instead of the black she had thought. His eyes glowed the same peculiar shade with silver flecks in them. He was strong, but not built. Makoto could feel the power surging in his blood the moment Darius touched her. It was not subtle, making its presence known immediately. It burned her, and took all of the senshi's strength not to cry out. Darius stopped and turned to Makoto, bowing and gently taking her into his arms as the music began. He wore a devilish grin at her obvious discomfort, holding her tighter and closer each measure. Time acted as if it were slowing down. It hurt, oh it hurt so bad. Makoto wished only for the music to stop and this demon to let her go. But it seemed as if the music only got slower and he held her tighter. A tingling pain ran up Makoto's spine into her brain, as if someone were raping her mind. Makoto's head began to swim, images flashing in front of her. The people around were freezing, turning dim and dull. Oh, it hurt. Don't focus on them, just keep your head. Keep your head...

--------------------

Sailorjupiter picked her way through the rubble, trying to find the other two. She knew that Setsuna and Hotaru were here somewhere, still alive. She could feel it, down in her deepest core. A rock shifted behind her and Sailorjupiter froze. She knew who it was and what they wanted. She turned slowly, wishing it was someone else. But it was Darius. He stood there, looking at the young soldier in her tattered fuku. "You look beautiful no matter what, love. One of the reasons I chose you." The young man in armor of dark purple grinned, then threw his head back in laughter. He had been after her for years. When she turned him away, he pledged himself to Chaos. Now he had come back to get her. "You won't win, Darius. Not now and not ever. I will fight you no matter how many times I die doing it." This only brought more laughter from the young man. "Don't be ridiculous, Piknast. You need me, admit it. Now stop this foolishness and come with me." Darius offered his hand to the broken warrior, getting only a reaction of her spit in his face. "Dirty little whore, I'll teach you to turn me down." He raised his intricately made sword, intending to kill Sailorjupiter. His effort was stopped by her own weapon, a simple katana. Darius fell back, his chest slashed dangerously close to the throat. "Next time I won't grant mercy. Now be gone, demon. Be gone from this sacred place and go back to the hellfires from which you were spawned." With this, Makoto turned and walked away, continuing her search for the only other two survivors of the massacre.

--------------------

Makoto screamed. The pain was too great, his presence overwhelming. The musicians stopped as people turned and stared at the senshi. This was too much, she had to get out. They looked so much like his victims. All those people she couldn't save. She shoved Darius away and ran. Out the giant doors. Through the courtyard. Out the gates. Everywhere she ran, there they were. Staring at Makoto with blank eyes. Pointing accusing fingers. "Why didn't you save us." they seemed to say. "Why." Through neighborhoods she ran. Running until she reached home. With fumbling hands, Makoto opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Back against the door, she slid down it until she sat on the cool tile floor of the apartment's small front hallway. Somewhere, a clocktower rang twelve times. Midnight. The thousand years were over, and she wasn't ready to fight. Darius had gotten her off gaurd, and thought he would win. Well, not this time.

* * *

Author's Notes  
Makoto's pre-pledge name. The party the night of the attack was Mako's pledging ceremony. At least, to me. I really have no clue, I just liked the idea. And I know the Queen sent the Senshi to the future with the Princess, but this works better with the storyline. Just mentally place this after the main part of the battle, but before she sent them. 


	4. Four

IV is here, finally. I'm done after this. Anyway, kick back, relax, snack on some PEZ, and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Takeuchi-san's characters aren't mine, Kaumi isn't mine because he is based on a real person please ask before using this portrayal of him, the song isn't mine. The story idea and Darius are mine, however. Please don't sue. Please don't steal. Thank you.

* * *

It's My Life IV  
WildRose04 

Kaumi had seen his friend leave. He called out to her, but recieved no answer. Kaumi followed, worried that Makoto might hurt herself in this state. He had to stop her, had to find out what was wrong. Kaumi turned the corner, trying to figure out where she had led him. Up there on the right, that was the small grocer he went past every day. She was running home. He stopped, letting Makoto run on. 'Why was she running like that? What did he do to her?', Kaumi thought. As a door slammed shut on one end of the street, a young man turned back toward the palace on the other.

It had begun. Darius knew his plan had worked the second Makoto accepted his request for a dance. And now it was only a small matter of time before he had her, and the universe, for his own. Darius had waited so long for this. When he would finally show her, the bitch that had shunned him, who was boss. Then she'd come crawling back to him, asking for his forgiveness. Would he give it to her? Perhaps. It all depended on how much groveling she did.

--------------------

The throne room doors slammed open. Standing between them was a young man in black-blue armor. It was Kaumiryu, and he was out for blood. "You have found her, I see. Well, did you like what was there?" The crowd parted, revealing a grinning Darius. "You filthy, bastard son of a she-demon," Kaumi unsheathed his sword, the blade of beautifully forged steel with a design engraved upon it and a crownbearing dragon on the hilt, "you die tonight!" The young prince charged at Darius, sword raised. Darius only grinned. When Kaumi was within striking range, he brought the sword down fiercely, aiming straight for the other man's throat. With a clang, the beautiful sword fell to the ground with it's dead owner. Impaled on the end of a black blade.

--------------------

Kaumi re-entered the palace quietly. This was no trouble seeing that the midnight hour had just struck. He scanned the room quickly for his target, spotting a whirl of dark purple in the far corner as he left the room. Kaumi silently followed, hoping not to alert Darius of his presence. The other young man stopped suddenly. "So we meet again, Prince of Dragons", Darius said as he turned to face Kaumi. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? But don't think that I've forgotten what you did." Kaumi stepped out of the shadows, looking icily calm. "You hurt Makoto for the last time, Darius. You might have gotten away with it the first time, but not now." Darius laughed. "Honestly think you can fight me, eh? We'll just see about that.", the son of Chaos said as he drew his sword.

Makoto looked up, pure determination in her eyes. She looked around blindly, searching for something, though not sure what. A flash of green caught her eye. There, on the table. It was the gift from Kaumi. Makoto stood, walked into the living room, and picked up the small box. She carefully took off the simple wrapping. It was a jewelry gift box. Makoto opened the red velvet box. Inside was the ring she hard worked so hard to copy the dragon design from. There was also a note. Makoto unfolded the note slowly, nervous as to its contents. It was a confession:

_Makoto, _

_I have loved you since the first time we met. Not through our friends in this lifetime, but on Io. That first glance you gave me at the System Conference of Soldiers sent chills through every nerve in my body. I was suprised by your apparent ease with people, and caught off gaurd when you followed me onto the dock. Even though it seemed you just wanted to be friends in that life and this, I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what. _

_Kaumi_

Makoto collapsed to the floor for a second time that night as this news slowly sank in. He loved her. He _loved_ her! Makoto looked at the ring in her shaking hand. Now she knew why that design was so familiar. This was his family ring, the same one he had gotten from his father, King of the Dragons. Slowly, she put the silver band on. A crackle went through the air. Something was happening. Not wasting time, Makoto ran out the door.

--------------------

A scream resounded through the ballroom. It was Makoto as Kaumi, her best friend and the one she secretly loved, fell dead at her enemies feet. Laughing, Darius turned to watch the grieving girl. "Ryu, don't leave me." She shook his cooling body. "Please, don't leave me here, dammit!" Makoto fell sobbing onto him as Darius laughed on. She didn't know the secret Kaumi had taken with him in death.

--------------------

"I thought you learned your lesson the last time, boy." Darius said as he slowly neared the reborn prince. "You thought wrong, Darius. I won't stand by and watch you destroy Makoto from the inside. You did once and you won't do it again." Kaumi practically growled. "And why not, hmm? Because you love her? No amount of love can save your precious Makoto, get over it." Kaumi slowly drew his sword, a present from his friend. "You only say that because you cannot love, son of Chaos. Let her be or I will end your life here and now." Darius grinned, "So be it."

Makoto ran, ran faster than she ever had in her immortal life. Never had she walked into a fight, that was how you got killed and it just wasn't her style. No, she always ran headlong into them, teeth bared and weapons at the ready. But never had she been so afraid of, or run so fast to, a war she couldn't win. Makoto knew she would lose, but she still had to try.

A clang was heard as the swords clashed, each trying to overpower the other. This wasn't just a fight for life or love, this was between the two sides of life itself. One was dark, warped, and considered evil. The other bright, slightly naive, and in over it's head. Both unknowingly fighting a battle that wasn't theirs. Clang as the swords met again. Clang as a running figure burst into the hallway.

They were fighting. Makoto could hear their swords clashing against each other, even over the noisy crowd of party-goers. She had to get there, had to stop them. Makoto shoved her way through the crowd, not caring if anyone was hurt. All that mattered was whether or not she got to Kaumi in time. Makoto blasted the heavy doors open, throwing light on the two battling figures.

Kaumi turned, trying to find the source of the bright light coming from behind him. "Kaumi, watch out!", Makoto cried, but too late. Darius had used her entrance to get Kaumi when he wasn't watching, slashing deeply into his chest. He smiled as Makoto ran to catch her falling love. Kaumi would die from the wound, but slowly. It served him right for taking the object of his attentions away.

Kaumi looked up into Makoto's tearstreaked face, his eyes already clouding with the pain. He tried to sit up, to hold her, wipe away her tears, but couldn't. She stroked his face gently, and something metallic touched his cheek. It was the ring. He looked up and smiled slightly. She smiled back through her tears. "I love you...", she wispered. With this message as the last words he would ever hear, Kaumi's head rolled to the side. Makoto kissed his lips softly, the tears falling onto his face, and set him on the ground. She stood, looking down at her lost love. "You have hurt me for the last time, Darius." Makoto looked up, pure hate written on her face. "It's time to join your mother in hell."

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

"Think you can win, Sailorjupiter? Then you will die as well!" Darius laughed as he disappeared. She ran out of the hall, into the throne room.

_No silent prayer for faith departed_

Darius appeared over the crowd in dark purple armor. This time, he was detirmined to win.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

"Foolish mortals!" Darius held out his hand, sending a wave of energy out over the crowd. The palace broke into pieces that went flying into the air. All were knocked down. All but one.

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Hotaru went flying into the air. She was in the dress Makoto had bought, the one Darius had made. "Give in or lose one of your own.", he said, a large grin on his face.

"I will never give in to you, Darius." went out Makoto's battle cry.

_It's my life_

"Then she will die!" cried Darius as he drew his sword once more.

_It's now or never_

"Not while I'm around, " replied Makoto under her breath. "Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up!"

Makoto glowed with an unearthly green light as ribbons surrounded her body, transforming the beautiful dress she wore into the fuku of one of her most powerful forms, Sailor Starjupiter. White wings grew on her back, which she used to take flight, heading straight for Darius.

_I ain't gonna live forever_

Makoto raised her sword, the steel blade gleaming in the light of her power. She had used this weapon on him once and would use it again.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life)_

"Ha, is that all you've got? A metal stick and some wings, and yet you are going to win? You jest, Makoto!" She said nothing, only flew on.

_My heart is like an open highway_

"Mako-chan, don't! He's going to-" Hotaru was cut off as he knocked her with the hilt of his sword. "Shut up foolish one. She can't win, no matter what."

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way _

"Prepare to lose, Darius. You will not survive this night.", Makoto stated coldly.

"Then I will take her with me," Darius replied as he ran the sword through Hotaru.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life_

She didn't scream. Hotaru had never felt pain like this, but didn't scream. She had to be strong. If Hotaru was going to die, then dammit she might as well die with some honor.

"See Makoto? You couldn't save her, just like the others. You never could do anything right, and never will, will you?" Darius shrugged as he dropped Hotaru's limp body. "Oh well, too bad for her, eh?"

Makoto dived, reaching for Hotaru. She caught the dead senshi, but just barely. Slowly, Makoto descended. Landing, she walked over to Haruka and placed the girl in her arms. "I tried, really I did." Makoto was holding back tears, trying to hold onto just a little dignity. "We know you did. And that's all anyone can ever do.", came Michiru's reply as she and all the others among the palace's ruins faded and Daruis' laughter rang out in the silence.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

Makoto looked up at him, and whispered words he would wish she hadn't, words she didn't even remember knowing. "Senshi Ethereal Power, make-up."

_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down_

Light burst from the ground around Makoto in ribbons originating from a glowing circle. The ribbons wrapped around her body fully, and pulled Makoto under the ground.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

Darius laughed. "Running away, huh Makoto? Too bad." He laughed again. "Wrong, only getting some reinforcements."

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

Darius turned. Makoto stood on a pillar of light. She had taken the ultimate form, the One senshi. Sailorbalance herself, in the flesh.

_It's my life_

"You, you, you...", Darius stuttered.

"Speechless? Certainly something new for you, isn't it Darius?", replied Makoto coldly.

"You're her!"

Makoto smiled as an obsidian staff appeared. "That's right. Sailorbalance, here to restore what you have taken."

_It's now or never_

"But how? How did you hide it from me! I am the ultimate Prince of Darkness! I know everything! How did this possibly happen!" Makoto shook her head, chuckling.

"Poor, nearsighted Darius. Too blinded by power to see what was right in front of you. Didn't you know that the power is spread to the others when senshi die? Silly you to send it all to me."

_I ain't gonna live forever_

Darius regained his composure. "No matter, it will only make my victory more glorious!" He leaped at Makoto, wielding his restored weapon.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life)_

Makoto held up her staff as a shield, barring Darius' sword.

"Give in, dammit!", he cried.

"Never again!" was Sailorbalance's reply as she spread her black wings and took flight.

_My heart is like an open highway_

Darius took off after her. With each swoop and dive they fought, sword to staff. Suddenly, the staff snapped in half. Darius had chopped the middle until it broke. No matter, Makoto dropped the two pieces and drew her sword.

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

"Die, son of Chaos!" went out Makoto's battle cry as she fought with new energy.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive, it's my life_

"Ughh!" Darius was starting to wear thin, she could tell. His youthful-appearing face began to age, slowly, but still noticably.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

"_Ichrashna!_" Makoto wasn't expecting that. The powerful surge of energy struck her hard, forcing Makoto out of the air and driving her into the ground.

"We could have ruled the cosmos together, Piknast. We could have been happy."

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

"My name is Kino Makoto, lover of Kaumiryu, Guardian of Time, tool of the Cauldron. No longer shall I be called Piknast. And if being your wife is happy, I sure as hell would rather be miserable." A silver-gray light filtered out from under the mass of Darius' attack, slowly pushing it up. Makoto was using all her strength to fight, and she was going to win no matter what.

_It's my life_

"It, it can't be!" Makoto slid out from under Darius' attack.

"Oh, but it is."

_It's now or never_

Light gathered in Makoto's hands and along her back. It took physical shape as a longbow of silver with black workings and quiver full of silver arrows. Makoto nocked one of these arrows on her bow and took aim.

_I ain't gonna live forever_

"Galactic Stardust Archer!" The arrow turned into a streak of silver light as she let it loose, aimed straight for Darius.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life)_

The arrow hit its mark, piercing through Darius' armor to penetrate just below his breast bone. Makoto lowered her longbow. "I offer you one last chance for life. Do you take it or leave it?"

_My heart is like an open highway_

"Will it be with you?", went out his weak queary.

"You have already killed my soul Darius, you would have no life with me ever." Darius grimaced at her words.

"Then kill me now so I may be with you in spirit." Makoto's obsidian staff appeared by her side.

"Very well."

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

"Cauldron of old, grant me the strength to deliver this universe to your depths once more. _Galactic...Time...Implosion!_" A great silver and black light grew around Makoto during these last three words, blinding Darius. Upon hitting the last word of the phrase, the light burst.

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Across the cosmos, a great roaring was heard. A vortex formed itself at the end of Makoto's staff, which was pointed at Darius. The vortex spun faster each moment, pulling into it whole systems. The air around the two shook with the disturbance. Eventually, even the Earth was being pulled into it's powerful grasp. Darius looked at Makoto. "I love you," he mouthed as it in turn swallowed him. Makoto died as the vortex finally collapsed.

_It's my life_

Makoto sat up, slowly looking around. Everywhere she looked was empty. She knew this place. It was the place of the Galaxy Cauldron, the edge of existence itself. She stood, unsure if she would be able to support herself. "Well done, child.", spoke a voice. It was not a familiar voice, but she still knew it to be the Cauldron speaking. "You have served me well when unjustly forced to. You shall be rewarded. What would you like?" Makoto swallowed. "Please, I would like to see this new Genesis before I go." Immediately, the air around Makoto seemed to explode with singing and colors beyond description. She stared in awe, drinking in every detail as new stars and planets were born in what seemed a matter of minutes, just like the last time. The Galaxy Cauldron spoke again. "What else would you like?" Makoto shook her head. "There is nothing else." A stabbing pain struck her suddenly, causing Makoto to pass out once more.

--------------------

A small girl sat in the stark whiteness of an unknown place. "Why do you cry, little one?" She sniffled, looking around.A small woman with hair, eyes, clothes, and wings of silvery grey comes near the girl. "Because," the girl starts, "because everything I love has died, and I couldn't stop it." The woman smiles, kissing the girl on the forehead. A small silvery balance symbol appears on the child's head. "Do not cry, child. Watch." The girl looks up as indescribable colors and sounds burst around them. The child turns to the woman, eyes wide in amazement. "This, child, is the Genesis. All those cheated in the last life will be reborn in this new one." The girl is now a young woman, with flowing red-brown hair and green eyes. The small woman kisses the girl's forehead again. The balance symbol is replaced by the Jovian four. "Remember what you have seen and learned now, as well as what you have seen and learned in the past, and what you will see and learn in the future." The beautiful creature slowly melts back into the mists. "Wait." cries the girl. "What is this place? Who are you?" The woman's voice is heard. "This is the Galaxy Cauldron, and I am its Gaurdian." With this, the girl is in the time continuum once more.

--------------------

A hand touched Makoto's face, stroking her cheek gently. She opened her eyes, quickly shutting them again because of the light. Warm lips met hers in a soft kiss. Makoto opened her eyes again to look straight into the face of Kaumi. He smiled and helped her to stand. All around were vibrant flowers and long grasses. They stood in a great sprawling meadow, and in the distance was a village where Makoto knew she would find peace. Kaumiryu smiled at his love, "Welcome home."

* * *

It's done! I'm finished! I'm through, dammit! I'm eternally grateful to you for coming this far, especially Clint H. Coyt/King Cobra Clint and Lady-Dragonguardian since they were my first signed reviews _and_ came back when I put two up. If you two are reading this, thank you for being so patient with me and coming back to finish it. Umm, that's about it. My friends know who they are and know I love them for not killing me a long time ago. They also know how much I abhor this particular story, but they liked it so it's no longer banished to eternal nonexistence. Really, that's all I've got for now. There'll be super-crappy poetry up at some later point when another bout of insomnia hits (hooray depression!) but for now, I'm sure there's much better stuff out there for you to read. Ta! 

WR04

p.s. Sailorbalance's fuku looks like Eternal Sailormoon with Super sleeves, but black and silver with black wings. Oh, and her hair is in three odangos, but they're made of lots of little braids that start right before they go into the ponytails and her hair is, of course, a tarnished bronzen red. My lovely friend Helen drew a picture for me (waist up, but it's super perdy and you get the general idea anyway.) and as soon as I dig it out from amongst my many high school treasures and remember to scan it, I'll stick it on LiveJournal and link it through my profile. And a note on her weapons and attacks: since I imagine Sailorbalance as being THE last one standing, it makes sense for her to be an amalgamation of all the Senshi since their power essentially gets pooled up where it all originally came from, the Cauldron. Therefore, she has access to all powers, knowledge, weapons, _everything_. Godlike I know, but even she died in the end.


End file.
